vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenshi Hinanawi
Summary Born Chiko Hinanawi (比那名居 地子), she ascended alongside her parents when they became celestials, and chose to rename herself Tenshi (天子). However, as she did not earn ascension herself she is considerably less enlightened than her peers, referred to as a delinquent celestial, quickly bored and frustrated with Bhavaagra. This is what prompted her to cause chaos in Gensokyo, having watched several of the incidents its inhabitants have caused and deciding they must be lots of fun. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C. Likely much higher via absorbing energy. Name: Tenshi Hinanawi. Her name used to be Chiko. Origin: Touhou Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Celestial (An "enlightened", immortal human) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Earth Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), can affect intangible beings, high pain endurance, Weather Manipulation, can use keystones of various sizes to either attack or prevent earthquakes, Soul Manipulation with Hisou no Tsurugi Attack Potency: At least Island level (Was planning to cause an earthquake strong enough to shake all of Gensokyo. Fought and defeated nearly the entire SWR cast in a single day when serious). Likely much higher via absorbing energy. Speed: Relativistic with Speed of Light reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class PJ Durability: At least Island level (Sakuya commented that her knives couldn't pierce her, her fight with Yukari destroyed Reimu's Shrine as a side effect), potentially higher (Celestials are known for their extremely durable bodies) Stamina: High (Fought and defeated almost all of the SWR cast in a single day when she got serious) Range: Several kilometers (Destroyed Reimu's shrine from heaven, was planning to shake all of Gensokyo) Standard Equipment: Hisou no Tsurugi (alternatively called Sword of Hisou), Keystones of various sizes Intelligence: Should be quite high, well versed in Chinese proverbs. Weaknesses: Tenshi is somewhat overconfident and naive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Manipulating the Earth:' Tenshi can manipulate the earth, though the specifics of this power are limited to calming (but mostly causing) land-related natural disasters; earthquakes, landslides, sinkholes, and the like. As a member of the Hinanawi clan, Tenshi is able to manipulate Keystones, which are holy rocks wrapped in shimenawa. They can be used to invoke or suppress earthquakes. Tenshi uses her Keystones as danmaku projectiles, drills, cushions for sitting, platforms for standing, and as bludgeons. Skill Cards: *'Ascension Thrust:' Launch upwards surrounded with temperament, fully utilizing the tough, hardened bodies of celestials. *'Awakening of the Earth Spirits:' Pelt the enemy with small keystones. The stones grow over time, and release an earthquake if Tenshi attacks it. *'Beams of Non-Perception:' Fires successive laser-like streams of spirit from a keystone. *'Guarding Keystones:' Uses keystones circling her to protect her. She can fire them at her enemy. *'Heaven and Earth Press:' Crushes the enemy between two stones. *'Pillars of Divine Punishment:' Drops a keystone to wall her off. The stone can absorb enemy attacks, so she can also use it as a shield. *'Scarlet Sword Temperament:' Using the Sword of Scarlet Thought, control the temperaments and attack twice: once with a ranged attack that brings her closer to the enemy, and another attack that propels her away from the enemy *'Six Earthquakes -Signs-:' Plunges the Sword of Non-Perception into the earth to cause a localized earthquake. *'Sword of Karma:' Throw the Sword of Scarlet Thought with a hearty flick, and it returns like a boomerang or when she uses another sword attack. *'Sword of Kun:' Drives spirit into the earth, making it rise. *'Sword of Non-Perception:' Rushes forward, attacking with the Sword of Non-Perception. *'Sword of Scarlet Perception:' Attacks by swinging the Sword of Scarlet Perception randomly. Spell Cards: *'Earthquake "Sword of Pleasure After Hardship":' Stab the sword into the ground to induce tectonic movements. Earthquakes happen after a while to damage enemies on the ground. *'Earth Sign "Sword of Unletting Soil":' Penetrate temperaments into the terrain and create big lumps that attack left and right. As the lumps travel slowly, the skill itself offers few gaps to be attacked. *'Heaven Sign "Sword of Divine Justice":' Charge upwards with the Sword of Scarlet Thought. *'Keystone "World Creation Press":' Taking the great heights above the screen, Tenshi descends onto the opponent with an enlarged keystone in her arms. *'"Sky of Scarlet Perception of all Humankind":' A grand technique that concentrates the surrounding temperaments at the Sword of Scarlet Thought and unleashes them below. *'Spirit Sign "State of Freedom from Worldly Thoughts":' For a limited period of time, Tenshi strengthens her body through a special breathing technique. *'Spirit Sign "Sword of Meteorological Revelation":' One of the powers of the Sword of Scarlet Thought. A spell card that manipulates the temperaments, gathers them at the sword, and releases them. A high-power spell that can even disrupt the climate, causing the current weather to end. *'Sword Skill "Sword of Ebullience":' Swing the Sword of Scarlet Perception around blindly, cutting the enemy into pieces. Other: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Touhou Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6